The Astrubian Knight's Clumsy Gesture
is a document. Obtaining It is not a resource, it is a book found in Frigost Village's library. Contents Page 1 ; The Astrubian Knight's Clumsy Gesture Chapter CXXXVII: The Ice Dofus Author unknown Page 2 Kay Vine had explored every nook and cranny of the World of Twelve, backwards, end even hopping, from the Cradle to Tofu Corner, from the outskirts of the forest to the Astrub Rocky Inlet. His obsession with Dofus was slowly eating away at his sanity. He needed all of them! Not just the six linked to the elements, but all the Dofus that the dragons laid! Well, it's also because he wasn't really high-leveled enough to get the six. At the moment, he's only got one (Dofus, not level), but not just any one: the Ebony Dofus. He bought it from the market at Astrub for 10,000 kamas, how lucky was that! He couldn't help but laugh at the poor salesman who had no idea of the value of this relic. Page 3 It looked like fate had finally smiled down on him for the first time: in a few minutes he would also be in possession of the precious Ice Dofus. He reminded himself of the Enutrof's words. "It's like l was telling you! A big egg, all cold at the end of the corridor, and which was beating like... like a Gobball's heart freshly pulled from its body. You mustn't leave that there, it's going to bring bad luck to the mine, a thing like that!As you're interested, I could tell you where it is, in exchange for e few kamas. That suites you and we get rid of it, everyone's a winner." Kay Vine was just a few feet away from the place the mad old fool told him about. Armed with his Twiggy Sword, had managed to put an end to all the sick Tofus who were blocking his path, but he could feel his strength draining away... weakened, exhausted, numb from cold, he was just seconds from collapsing when suddenly... he saw it... Page 4 Stuck between the stalagmites (that go up) and the stalactites (which go down), the Ice Dofus was lighting up the cavern with its aura. The frozen fruit of Aguabrial's entrails was there, within its grasp, and just one hideous eight-legged, four-headed, two-tentacled monster was there to defend it. When he left the mine, Kay Vine was another Iop altogether. You could tell from two hundred leagues away that he was the new King of Astrub, the one who managed to collect not one but two Dofus... Proud of his exploits, he strutted up and down the city's streets for hours and the more he strutted, the more people paid attention to him. The men frowned when they saw him, the women burst out laughing behind their hands. They were finally admiring Kay Vine for what he was! At least, that's what he thought, because they were really looking at the brown, wet stain which could be seen growing on his trousers. It was only in touching his pocket to make sure his treasures were still there that Kay Vine realised the extent of his Iopery: The so-called Ice Dofus had melted like snow in the sun. In fact, it had been sculpted from snow, and it had been an unusually warm Aperirel this month. The unfortunate consequence of this being that the Boo mud from which the Ebony Dofus was made had also started to Page 5 Incomplete book. Category:Frigost Island